Thriller
by Yaliachan
Summary: ¿Te gusta el gore, hentai y el thriller? Pues esta es tu historia. Está basada en el Arco de Thriller Bark con sus personajes y escenarios. Así que os recomiendo que no os lo perdáis. En este fic veremos la cara oculta de cada personaje jiji Zoro x Robin ZoRo


**_AVISO IMPORTANTE: La historia es inventada. A pesar de que he tomado como referencia el Arco de Thriller Bark no va a tener nada que ver con la historia original, pues me lo voy a inventar todo. Lo único que he tomado han sido los personajes, el espacio y la trama de misterio y suspense. Si sois amantes del gore, hentai y el thriller esta es vuestra historia._**

**_Sin más rodeos os dejo con la lecutra._**

**_NOTA: Los personajes de One Piece pertenece a Oda-sama._**

* * *

Robin caminaba entre el fuego como un muerto viviente. No sabía qué sentir, no sabía qué pensar… Lo único que sabía era que sus peores temores se habían hecho realidad.  
Enies Lobby había quedado destruida ante la Buster Call. Todo por lo que había luchado a lo largo de su vida había quedado reducida a nada. Otra vez.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas ante la vista de los restos de sus nakamas. Llegó hasta Nami, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella, y vio sus últimas acciones. Hasta pudo saber lo que le pasó por la mente antes de morir.

La mano de su amiga sujetaba con firmeza a su capitán. Al final, a pesar de las peleas, riñas y desacuerdos, había aceptado lo que sentía. Morir junto a la persona que amas es la mejor forma de terminar una vida, sin lugar a dudas.

Robin se arrodilló junto a ellos y abrazó lo poco que quedaba de sus cuerpos. Se maldijo así misma por haber puesto en peligro a las únicas personas que le habían importado desde hacía muchos años.

De pronto sintió como una cadena la ahogaba y quemaba la carne de su cuello.

−¡Muere de una vez, perra! – gritó Spandam mientras apretaba la cadena.

Robin apenas podía respirar. Notaba el olor de la carne quemada y la bilis le subió a la boca. Intentó protestar, intentó gritar, pero era inútil. ¿Por qué debía de resistirse a la muerte cuando todas las personas a las que alguna vez había amado estaban muertas?

No, no quería morir… Sus nakamas le habían dado esperanza, ellos habían arriesgado sus vidas por ella. No iba a echar a perder todos sus esfuerzos.

Intentó deshacerse del agarre de la cadena, pero le quemaba las manos. Notaba le escocía la carne viva y reprimió un grito de dolor. Usar sus poderes con lo débil que estaba era imposible.

De pronto a lo lejos escuchó una última explosión y el fuego la consumió al igual que a toda la isla de Enies Lobby…

Robin despertó con un grito ahogado. Miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en casa, a salvo. El acuario del Sunny estaba en penumbra y los peces nadaban libremente en la enorme pecera que Franky había construido. La única luz que había en la estancia provenía del pequeño candil que descansaba sobre la mesa junto a ella.

De nuevo ese maldito sueño. ¿Por qué la atormentaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no podía vivir en paz?

Notaba como el aire le faltaba y cerró las manos contra su cuello para intentar aliviar la sensación, pero nada funcionó. Finalmente se levantó y salió corriendo por los oscuros pasillos de su nuevo barco hasta llegar a la cabeza del extraño león que coronaba la proa.

Se dejó caer sobre la barandilla e intentó aspirar la mayor cantidad de aire que podía. Las lágrimas escocían en sus ojos y amenazaban con derramarse.

Sentía una ansiedad tan grande que lo único que deseaba era saltar y dejar que el mar la llevara hacia la oscuridad. Notó la presencia de alguien a su espalda y al darse la vuelta vio a Zoro sentado en el suelo y con una botella de sake a su lado.

El espadachín dormía plácidamente ajeno a la dura batalla que se llevaba a cabo en su interior. Robin reprimió un sollozo y se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado. Con cuidado le apartó el mechón de pelo que caía por su frente.

Él era tan… bello. Era la personificación del estoicismo y la perfección. Su corazón se encogió al recordar su sueño. No quería que nunca le pudiera suceder algo como eso, más bien, no quería que nadie nunca jamás le hiciera algún daño. Mataría a cualquiera que intentara herirle, no importaba quién fuera…

−Daría mi vida una y otra vez para protegerte, Zoro… −Robin se ahogó con un sollozo.

Fue acercándose lentamente hasta depositar un suave beso en su mejilla y finalmente, se marchó.

Al escuchar como la arqueóloga se alejaba, Zoro abrió los ojos y contempló el cielo estrellado.

−Créeme, Robin… yo también lo haría. –le susurró Zoro al viento.

.

.

.

De todas las habitaciones y comodidades que el Sunny poseía, la favorita de Nami sin lugar a dudas era el enorme baño. Franky se había encargado de que fuera un espacio acoger y único.

Después de haber terminado su larga de sesión de relajación, decidió ir a su cuarto a vestirse. La penumbra reinaba en la habitación y a pesar de ser las 10 de la mañana, Robin no se había levantado, algo demasiado extraño en la arqueóloga.

Camino hasta el lado de la cama en el que su amiga dormía y sentó en el borde.

−Robin, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Nami mientras la zarandeaba suavemente para despertarla.

Robin abrió los ojos y Nami la miró preocupada.

−Estoy bien, no te preocupes… −Robin se incorporó rápidamente. –¿Qué hora es?

−Poco más de las 10… −le dijo Nami mientras iba hacia el vestidor a sacar la ropa para vestirse.

−¿Las 10? Dios, he perdido casi toda la mañana de investigación…

Robin se levantó rápidamente de la cama y notó como el mareo y las nauseas la llenaban por completo. Antes de poder reaccionar, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Nami asustada corrió a su lado.

−Oi, Robin, ¿qué te ocurre? – le dijo mientras agarraba su cabeza y la ponía sobre su regazo.

La arqueóloga no reaccionaba y Nami empezaba a temerse lo peor.

−¡Sanji! ¡MINAA!

Apenas unos segundos después apareció el cocinero y el doctor del barco por la puerta.

−¡Nami-swaaaaaaa!−gritó Sanji, pero toda su alegría se desvaneció al ver a Robin en el suelo. −¿Qué ha pasado?

−Oi, Robin, despierta. –decía Luffy mientras estiraba su mejilla.

Nami enfadada le pegó un par de puñetazos en la cabeza.

−N-no lo sé… Simplemente la oí caer… −Nami reprimió las ganas de llorar. –Chopper… ¿está bien?

El doctor se acercó a Robin y le tomó el pulso. Aliviado, asintió con la cabeza.

−Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería. –anunció Ussop, que se encontraba escondido tras el marco de la puerta.

−Yo la llevaré. –dijo Sanji mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura.

De pronto todos se quedaron sorprendidos al notar como Zoro agarraba con firmeza el brazo del cocinero.

−¿Qué estás haciendo, marimo?

−Yo la llevaré. –bramó Zoro mientras apartado de un manotazo el brazo de Sanji y cogía a la arqueóloga en brazos.

Al fondo, Sanji maldecía y gritaba miles de insultos para Zoro, los cuál él ignoro. Con el mayor cuidado del mundo se dirigió a la enfermería seguido por Chopper. Todos los allí presentes les miraron estupefactos mientras desaparecían de allí.

−¿Qué le pasa a ese? –preguntó Ussop en voz baja por temor a que el kenshin le escuchara.

Luffy se encogió de hombros.

− ¡Sanji! ¡Meshi! –gritó Luffy mientras corría hacia la cocina.

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de la habitación dejando a Nami sola con una enorme amargura en su interior. Resignada se volvió a dirigir al vestidor para ponerse algo y ver qué era lo que le pasaba a su amiga.

.

.

.

Robin se despertó al sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su cara. Sin ganas de abrir los ojos, dio manotazos al aire, pero lo que fuera que la estaba tocando, no paraba.

Con cansancio abrió un ojo. Lo primero que vio fue la cabeza de un esqueleto. Pego un grito tan fuerte que era imposible que ninguna persona o animal que surcara por esos mares no la hubiera oído.

Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero sus piernas se enredaron con las sábanas y cayó al suelo. El esqueleto se iba acercando con deliberada lentitud hacia ella. El pánico la mantenía presa contra el suelo. ¿Qué era eso? Si era una broma de sus nakamas iban a pagarlo muy caro.

−Buenos días, señorita. ¿Le importaría enseñarme sus…

Un golpe hizo que el esqueleto cayera al suelo en un mar de lágrimas.

−¡Déjala en paz, pervertido! –grito Nami hecha una furia.

Robin miró sorprendida.

−¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con precaución.

El esqueleto se incorporó rápidamente y le extendió la mano.

−Mi nombre es Brook y soy el músico de la tripulación. Yohoho.

Robin le cogió la mano y le sonrió.

−Yo soy Robin, encantada de conocerte.

Brook la ayudó a incorporarse con delicadeza.

−Menuda reacción has tenido… −se burló Nami. –Y yo que creía que te gustaba lo misterioso y lo espeluznante…

Robin puso los ojos en blanco.

−Y me gusta. Simplemente es duro despertarse viendo la cara de un muerto. No te ofendas… −le dijo a Brook mientras le daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

Nami soltó un par de bufidos y se fue de la enfermería mascullando, seguramente nada agradable.

−¿Y cómo es que eres nuestro nuevo nakama?

−Luffy-san me pidió que lo fuera hace un par de días, yohohoho.

−¿Hace un par de días? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida?

El esqueleto se encogió de hombros. Y Robin apartó la mirada. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? De pronto, el ruido de sus tripas rompieron el silencio. Avergonzada se disculpó con Brook y fue a darse un baño.

Se notaba como nueva y no le cupo la menor duda de que todo era gracias a los cuidados de Chopper. Con una energía nueva, fue a bañarse y posteriormente a vestirse.

Debido al buen humor que traía se puso uno de sus vestidos preferidos. Era morado y con un buen escote, que ella estaba más que gustosa de lucir. Lo acompañó con unas medias de rejilla que se unían a su ropa interior mediante un liguero negro, algo muy provocativo y femenino. Como último complemento se puso unas botas altas de tacón que le añadían un par de centímetros a su altura.

Una vez terminado, se dirigió a la cocina en donde estaban todos sus nakamas reunidos. Le dieron una calurosa bienvenida acompañadas de muchas palabras de ánimo y abrazos por parte de Chopper y Luffy. Feliz como nunca, se sentó en su mismo sitio de siempre junto a Nami.

−Bien, como Robin ya está recuperada podemos continuar con el viaje. –anunció Nami.

−¿Qué es lo que me pasó? – inquirió Robin que todavía no comprendía muy bien lo ocurrido.

−Tu cuerpo entró en shock tras toda la presión acumulada. –le dijo Chopper mientras le daba sorbitos a su vaso de leche.

Robin asintió y bebió el rico café que le había preparado Sanji. Sabía distinto, se preguntó si era alguna receta nueva que el cocinero había aprendido, pero lo dudaba, él conocía perfectamente sus gustos y sabía la manera en la que ella bebía el café. Lo saboreó lentamente mientras sus nakamas reían y comían.

Un par de veces su mirada se cruzó con la de Zoro que la observaba con cautela. Parecía alejado y ajeno a todo el barbullo que había a su alrededor como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar completamente diferente.

−¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ussop señalando hacia la pared.

−¡Es un fantasma! –chilló Chopper y se escondió en el regazo de Robin.

Todos los presentes miraron con asombro a la cabeza semi-transparente que se asomaba por la pared de la cocina y que ante la incredulidad de todos desapareció.

Salieron corriendo hacia la cubierta del barco para ver al extraño fantasma que salió volando en cuanto ellos pusieron un pie fuera.

−¿Qué le ha pasado al cielo? –preguntó un asustadizo Ussop vestido con armadura, un colgante de ajos y una cruz en la mano.

−Se ha vuelto negro… −comentó Nami. –Es como si hubiéramos entrado en una especie de micro clima…

−No es nada de eso, señorita. –le dijo Brook a su espalda. –Simplemente hemos entrado en los alrededores de la isla de Thriller Bark…

−¿Thriller? –Robin miro a su alrededor. –Me gusta cómo suena eso…

−¡Esto me huele a aventuras! – Luffy inspiró aire por la nariz.

−No…no…¡Y NO! Definitivamente no vamos a ir. –chilló Nami mientras cogía por el cuello a su capitán.

−¿Por qué no? A mí me encanta el misterio Fufu.

−Por favor Robin, dime que tú tampoco quieres ir…

Robin le giñó el ojo y caminó hacia la barandilla.

−¡Bien! Robin y yo iremos a investigar la isla. –anunció Luffy emocionado mientras se equipaba una red de pesca y una caja.

−¡No pienso dejar que mi Robin-chan vaya sola contigo! ¡Quién sabe los peligros que hay! –dijo Sanji mientras soltaba corazones por los ojos.

−¡Super! Yo iré con ellos para mantenerlos a salvo. –Franky comenzó a preparar el mini Merry para la salida.

−¡Más te vale que protejas con tu vida a mi pequeña Robin! –le chilló Franky al cyborg.

−Iré yo en lugar de Franky.

Todos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Zoro dispuesto a marcharse con ellos.

−¿Qué estás diciendo, estúpido marimo?

−Necesitáis a Franky aquí para hacerse cargo del barco. Nosotros aun no sabemos llevarlo bien y podríamos romperlo o hundirlo en el fondo del mar. –se justificó Zoro.

Los allí presentes lo miraron con incredulidad. Era bien sabido que Zoro siempre se quedaba a cuidar el barco, pero esta vez no era así. Él mismo se había ofrecido a ir, ni siquiera Nami había tenido que amenazarle para que lo hiciera. Algo increíble, pero cierto.

Robin le miró con curiosidad, pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, él la apartó rápidamente ignorando su presencia. Notó como un nudo se asentaba en su estómago ante esa reacción. Como siempre, ella era demasiado débil ante sus rechazos.

Se metieron en el mini Merry y se dirigieron a la costa de la misteriosa isla. Luffy iba animado cantando en la parte delantera del bote, mientras Robin y Zoro se encontraban sentados en la parte de atrás, lo más separados que el estrecho bote les permitía. De vez en cuando Zoro miraba hacia ella para luego volver la mirada hacia el oscuro mar. Sin duda el comportamiento de ambos era como los dos niños pequeños.

Nada más llegar a la costa Luffy comenzó a correr y fue tragado por la intensa niebla que envolvía la isla.

−¡Luffy, espera! –gritó Zoro. –Ese maldito Baka…

Pocos segundos después Zoro comenzó a correr detrás del imbécil de su capitán seguido por Robin. De vez en cuando se daba la vuelta para ver que seguía allí y cada vez que lo hacía se maldecía por hacerlo, pues los pechos de Robin no paraban de botar arriba y abajo por el trote y para su maldita suerte no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería tenerla encima de él moviéndose al son de sus embestidas.

Negó con la cabeza para desechar ese pensamiento. No era momento para imaginar esas cosas, aunque por dentro se muriera por poder tenerla aunque solo fuera una vez.

Zoro notó como a escasos metros de él el camino terminaba y daba paso a un pequeño acantilado. Paró en seco para evitar caer, pero Robin que corría detrás de él no pudo hacer lo mismo y ambos cayeron al vacío.

Con una agilidad asombrosa consiguió incorporarse para caer de pie, pero el problema era Robin, si no hacía algo podría lastimarse. Mediante un par de saltos en la pared llegó hasta donde estaba ella y la cogió en brazos antes de que el suelo partiera su cuerpo en dos.

El impacto fue duro para los dos, pero la caída de dos metros no era la misma que la de 60. Robin siseó al notar el cuerpo duro de Zoro debajo de ella. Para evitar hacerle daño se incorporó rápidamente.

−Mierda, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar y usar mis poderes…

Zoro masculló un par de maldiciones mientras se levantaba y la miraba.

De pronto escucharon un par de aullidos y gruñidos. Al darse la vuelta apareció un monstruo de tres cabezas de entre la niebla. Zoro abrió los ojos como platos mientras Robin miraba con asombro la extraña criatura.

−¿Es Cerbero? – preguntó curiosa Robin mientras se acercaba a él.

El monstruo comenzó a correr en dirección hacia Robin y Zoro no dudó ni un momento lo que debía hacer. Se acercó a ella cogiéndola por las rodillas y se la echó al hombro, luego comenzó a correr.

−No es momento para investigar, mujer.

Robin estaba extrañada ante ese acto tan protector de Zoro. Pero aun así, en cierta manera se sintió protegida y conforme. Aspiró el suave aroma a limón y hierro que ese hombre desprendía. Sin lugar a dudas era tan varonil…

Estuvieron corriendo durante unos cuantos minutos hasta Zoro se detuvo en seco. A pesar de haberse parado no la soltó.

−¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Robin.

Zoro al darse cuenta de que aún la sujetaba la dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Cuando subió la cabeza para mirarla vio un suave destello rosa en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo incluso en una ocasión como esta podía estar tan bella? Apartó la mirada rápidamente para evitar mayores tentaciones.

−No lo sé… −murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

Robin suspiró. De pronto algo le llamó la atención.

−¿Qué es esto…?

Segundos después, Zoro se encontraba mirando la misma pared que ella, pero sin ver nada.

−Yo no veo nada.

−¡Sí! Hay algo escrito aquí, pero no consigo leerlo… Maldición. –bramó Robin.

−Seguro que es un simple trozo de piedra.

Robin le miró furiosa pero no le dijo nada. Zoro volvió a mirar hacia la misma dirección que ella lo hacía. Poco a poco unas extrañas letras comenzaron a formarse. De alguna manera se dio cuenta de que podía leerlas.

−¿Cadena? – leyó en voz alta.

Robin se dio la vuelta para mirarle asombrada cuando de pronto notó como unas cadenas de oro se formaban en su mano izquierda entrelazadas con la mano derecha de Zoro.

Zoro miró boquiabierto las enormes cadenas que adornaban su mano derecha.

−No puede ser… −río Zoro.

De pronto, sacó una de sus katanas y mediante un par de golpes intentó quitárselas sin ningún resultado.

−Creo que no va a funcionar. –dijo Robin.

−Huh?! ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Zoro irritado.

−Porque dudo que un par de golpes vayan a romperlas… además. –añadió mientras levantaba la muñeca izquierda. – ni siquiera traen cerradura.

Zoro notaba como tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo. ¿Cómo es que no podían quitárselas? No, no y NO. No iba a pasar tanto tiempo tan cerca de esa mujer, tenía que haber alguna solución, pero por desgracia no se le ocurría ninguna.

−Maldición… −masculló entre dientes.

−Espera, espera… están surgiendo nuevas palabras, lee esto. –le dijo Robin.

−¿Cómo esperas que vaya a leer eso? –poniendo los ojos en blanco Zoro se acercó de nuevo a la piedra. Para su asombro podía leerla claramente. –Comprensión, pone comprensión.

Robin enarcó una ceja.

−Bien, estamos jodidamente perdidos. –musitó la arqueóloga entre bufidos.

Zoro se asombró ante el lenguaje que empleaba, Robin pocas veces dejaba ver su mal genio y eso era algo que en cierto modo le divertía. A lo lejos se oyeron unos aullidos desgarradores.

−Creo… que es hora de irnos… −bramó Zoro mientras comenzaba a correr arrastrado a Robin tras él.

Estuvieron vagando por la extraña isla un par de horas hasta que encontraron una casa. Parecía abandonada pues las puertas y ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y la madera parecía llorar con cada soplido de viento.

−Podríamos usarla para pasar la noche… −musitó Robin.

Zoro no estaba nada convencido. No por la casa en sí, sino por pasar la noche junto a Robin. Nunca en su vida, a pesar de haberse acostado con mujeres, había dormido junto a nadie que no perteneciera a su mismo género. Tener que dormir al lado de Robin era una de las mayores torturas que podían hacerle.

Una vez dentro de la casa fueron acomodando los escasos muebles que había. Por desgracia, el colchón de la cama estaba completamente podrido, por lo cual dormir sobre él no era la mejor opción, a no ser que desearas que los gusanos te comieran. Se aseguraron de que las puertas y las ventanas estaban bien cerradas para que ningún animal pudiera entrar.

Resignados, cogieron un par de mantas de los armarios y se tumbaron en el suelo uno junto al otro pero dejando la máxima distancia que la dichosa cadena lo permitía.

Zoro intentó darse la vuelta para dormir de costado, pero esa acción hizo que arrastrara la mano de Robin y apenas unos segundos después la tuviera pegado a su espalda. Notaba su suave aroma a flores y no puedo evitar sentir el deseo y la lujuria en su interior. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza para alejar cualquier pensamiento de ella.

−Neh…Zoro…

Zoro tembló al sentir su aliento sobre la espalda y su frente pegada a su nuca. ¿Por qué la tentación tenía su nombre?

−¿Qué?

−Crees… ¿crees que debería haber muerto en Enies Lobby? –preguntó Robin con apenas un hilo de voz.

Zoro se dio la vuelta y la miro a los ojos. Notaba como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas y el corazón se le encogió.

−¿Por qué me preguntas eso….?

Robin se encogió de hombros y escondió la cara en la manta. Zoro, con cuidado levantó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

−¿Qué te hace pensar que no merezcas vivir como cualquier otra persona de este mundo?

−He sido… mala persona, durante demasiado tiempo… Y-..

−Yo no creo que seas mala persona. –dijo Zoro cortándola. –Creo que eres una de las mejores personas que se han cruzado en mi vida… Y créeme, han sido pocas.

Robin le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que su corazón se derritiera por completo.

−Arigatou, Kenshin-san.

−¿Algún día me llamarás por mi nombre? –dijo Zoro con un suspiro.

−Algún día… −Robin se apoyó en su codo para poder acercarse y besar la mejilla de Zoro, pero este giró la cara haciendo que lo besara en los labios.

Zoro gimió ante el sabor de los labios de Robin, pero sobre todo ante la torpeza que había tenido. Tuvo miedo de apartarse, pues a pesar de todo anhelaba con fuerza poder besarla.

Aunque como siempre, las cosas duraron demasiado poco, con suavidad Robin se apartó volviéndose a tumbar a su lado y cerrando los ojos. El único sonido que se oía en la habitación era el corazón de Zoro que martilleaba con fuerza.

Las horas pasaron y el kenshin no podía dormir. Tenerla junto a él era demasiado para su cordura mental y más aun cuando tenía la posibilidad de observarla tan de cerca.

Robin era mucho más bella de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban cubiertos por unos finos párpados de color púrpura. Bajo su ojo derecho tenía un pequeño lunar apenas visible a no ser que la miraras muy de cerca, era un atributo que la hacía más tentadora de lo que ya era. Y sus labios… Carnosos y plenos, ideales para sembrar un reguero de besos en una noche de lujuria. Si cerraba los ojos podía notar como volaban a través de su cuerpo.

Sin poder resistirlo acercó la mano para acariciar con la yema de los dedos su tersa mejilla. Notó la piel fría y de porcelana bajo su tacto y no pudo evitar suspirar ante lo inalcanzable que era ella.

Robin abrió los ojos lentamente al notar la callosa mano de Zoro sobre su mejilla. Se quedó helada ante la intensidad de su mirada. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora se acercó a él y atrapó sus labios.

Ambos gimieron al probarse nuevamente. Fue un beso tierno hasta que la necesidad pudo más que la razón. Zoro giró sobre sí mismo para quedar encima de Robin quien abrió las piernas para dejar que se incorporara sobre ella.

Zoro sintió su cálida lengua rozarle la comisura de los labios antes de hundirse en su boca. Dios, como la necesitaba… Con la mano libre comenzó a acariciar su cuello e ir bajando hasta sus generosos pechos.

Robin siseó al notar la mano de Zoro masajeando su pecho izquierdo. Le daba cierto placer y dolor que el erecto pezón rozara la tela del sujetador. Notó como Zoro lo pellizcaba a través de la ropa y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Zoro subió la mano que tenía encadenada sobre la cabeza de Robin para de esa manera tener acceso libre a su cuerpo. Entrelazó los dedos con los de ella mientras metía la mano bajo el encaje morado de la ropa interior y estiraba su pezón.

Robin abrió más aun las piernas mientras el placer la invadía por completo.

De pronto se escucharon unas voces en el exterior. Zoro soltó el agarre de su pecho para taparle la boca con la mano. Los pasos se iban haciendo más cercanos, por lo que Zoro giró varias veces sobre sí mismo con Robin para quedar debajo de la cama mientras las personas del exterior derribaban la puerta de un golpe.

Robin siseó al notar un pequeño cosquilleo sobre su brazo. Al mirar hacia allí vio a una enorme araña. Bien, ella no tenía miedo a muchas cosas, pero si había algo que realmente la aterrara eran las arañas. Intentó gritar, pero Zoro apretó con más fuerza la mano sobre su boca hasta el punto de que casi la asfixia.

Con cuidado, Zoro apartó la araña de su brazo mientras oía las fuertes pisadas de algún animal y su dueño entrar en la casa.

−Aquí no hay nadie. –dijo un hombre con la voz chillona.

−Te juro que he escuchado algo… −dijo el segundo hombre.

−Deja de Cerbero olisquee el lugar y vea si hay alguien o no, yo no pienso entrar en esa pocilga. –dijo el primer hombre de la voz chillona.

Cerbero obedeció y comenzó a oler detenidamente cada lugar de la casa. Llegó a la cama y sus olisqueos se intensificaron. Emitió un pequeño gruñido al ver a Zoro y a Robin, pero Robin le negó suavemente con la cabeza y extendió la mano para que la oliera. El animal pareció reaccionar ante su olor, pues salió corriendo y aullando de ahí.

−¡Sigue a ese chucho! –grito el segundo hombre saliendo de la casa.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que salieran de su escondite.

−¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Zoro.

−No lo sé… Yo… simplemente sabía que no nos haría daño. –dijo Robin.

−Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que vuelvan…

Robin asintió con la cabeza. Se quedo unos segundos mirando hacia el suelo y finalmente siguió a Zoro a través del frondoso bosque.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_¡Tachán! ¿Qué opináis? Será una historia larguita, así que no os preocupéis, tenemos tema para rato jiji_**  
**_Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado un montón y me dejéis review._**  
**_Un saludo._**

**_Alex~_**


End file.
